Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Jessica completes in her favorite game, she earns $810$ points. Jessica already has $500$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2360$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Jessica needs to complete to reach her goal?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Jessica will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Jessica wants to have at least $2360$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2360$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2360$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 810 + 500 \geq 2360$ $ x \cdot 810 \geq 2360 - 500 $ $ x \cdot 810 \geq 1860 $ $x \geq \dfrac{1860}{810} \approx 2.30$ Since Jessica won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $2.30$ up to $3$ Jessica must complete at least 3 levels.